You in?
by Reader244
Summary: Diggle and Sara, let Roy in on their running Bet. As Sara would put it, they do a little Team Arrow 'bonding'. So many scenarios, only so little twenty dollar bills. Oliver makes appearances too.
1. Bringing in Roy

**So I really enjoy this master list of fics on makepatronusesnothorcruxes tumblr and I noticed there was a prompts page and one of the prompts was something about Betting and it sparked this so... yeah... now we're here.  
Disclaimer: The actual show isn't mine, blah blah etc etc, you get how these things usually go.**

* * *

"Twenty more on a month earlier" Digg called to Sara as he heard the door close, shutting out Oliver and Felicity. Sara was over by the mini-fridge shaking her head after the pair.  
"I'll take that action, there's no way it'll happen before Christmas."  
Digg tries to get her to budge, "you never know with all those _festivities,_ all that cheer, all that… _mistletoe."  
_Sara wasn't convinced, those two were impossible, "it's not magical Digg."  
Digg turned back to fix her with a smirk. "No it isn't, _it's a time for miracles."_

Roy had been watch the remaining teammates banter after the Boss man and Blondie left. He though now's as good a time as any to actually figure out what they were talking about. "Am I missing something?"

Digg and Sara turned to him from the training mats. Sara looks back at Digg and then leans in with an over dramatic whisper, she asks Digg "should we tell him?"  
Digg looks down at her and then looks back at Roy, "I don't know…"  
"Tell me what?"  
Diggle just continues as if Roy hadn't said a word. "He's already broke, I don't want to take all the kids money."  
"Hey!"  
Sara, unsurprisingly does the same as Digg, ignoring Roy she fixes Digg with a mock glare. "Think of it as a 'team bonding'thing." Shocking herself as she uses sarcastic air quotes. One too many girls nights with Felicity she thinks.

Digg caves, shrugging his agreement which results in both resident soldier and the Birdie turning to Roy and at the same time announcing, "We're betting on when Mum and Dad get it together."  
If Roy actually got his mind around what they actually said, he'd register they're hilariously in-sync head tosses towards the door and then their simultaneous nods.

But instead, all Roy could get out was a, "What?"

Diggle jumps in first to explain, "You know, when Oliver finally pulls his head in and realises Felicity is the best thing for him"  
Sara jumps in, "And who says she'll take him back straight away? Nope, I still think you're wrong Digg. It'll be New Years, she'll make him work for that New Year's Eve kiss." Leaving Digg to think about that, Sara turns to Roy, "You in kid?"

Looking between the overqualified bodyguard and Canary with confusion Roy wants to know the exact terms.  
"I've got Oliver," Digg says "Sara's keeping an eye on Felicity; we'll know the minute they decide to get together."  
Sara jumps in at this point and takes over for the details, the pool starts at $20 for the first bet and then anything over $20 there's a change of time seems fair enough as long as it's discussed with the team. Sara's great with numbers, but Digg has keeps a running count on his phone too, which seems fair enough. "It builds," she says and she challenges him "if you're feeling confident feel free to suggest upping your bet."

Roy thinks for a second, it was her job to explain not to confuse him more, but he thinks he gets the basics, the rest he guesses, they'll re-explain later. "Uhh… how bout I just put $20 on the night of the Queen's Christmas party that Thea's dragging me too and we go from there?"  
Sara nods, "Okay, Digg you still good for Christmas?"  
"Yup, still good for New Year's Eve?" Digg affirms.

All three team mates give a definitive nod before Diggle raises his staff again at Sara throwing a challenge at her with his raised eyebrow. At the same time you can hear skin resume slapping water from the other side of the foundry.

III

"Oliver Queen! Get back here! What do you think I am? A puppet? You can't just keep dragging me into a new department of QC like I'm dangling on a string hanging behind you!"  
The team watch as Felicity tries to descend the stairs into the _Arrow Cave _as she affectionately calls it, fast enough to keep up with Oliver who's clearly trying to avoid the rapid fire hostility that are Felicity's words. She's pointing a stabbing finger at Oliver; she can actually be a little intimidating when she gets like this. Clearly she has full intentions to poke him, maybe it won't hurt her finger as much as it had last time. But she stumbles a little and has to drop her accusing finger to grasp the railing before she falls.

Oliver's waiting at the bottom of the stairs, Digg doesn't miss the fact that his brother in arms immediately turned and quickened his pace with his arms reaching back toward the bottom of the stairs when he heard her slip.

Felicity however doesn't walk down the whole way, Sara thinks it's for leverage, smart woman. This way Felicity holds him in place, locking onto his eyes. Oliver only lifts his shoulders.  
"I need you there."

Felicity is the first to break away, releasing him to push past toward her computers in the main area of the lair. Roy rolls his eyes, he knows he's only new but he can tell this is a usual event considering the fact that Digg is less stoic and closer to chuckling and Sara looks like she's going to face palm with every line of Oliver and Felicity's banter.

Felicity turns back to Oliver mid stride. "For what!? You aren't the boss anymore and Mr Steele stepped in to take on QC and dropped you into Applied Sciences. What do you even know about Applied Sciences, you were stuck on an island for five years! You still have trouble keeping your phone updated!"  
Again all she gets is an "I need you there with me."

Her blood boils, he doesn't understand. She's one acceptance away from being back with her babies in IT. "You _need _me there? To what, book appointments? Oliver, Walter's offering me a management position in IT. You need me there or you just want me there?"

For a second Oliver's face twitches, its super-fast and they would've missed its significance if not for his next words. "I want you there."

Felicity pauses for a minute. "Don't expect coffee. The machine will be broken."  
Sara giggles at this, but the couple still pays no min to the team, which is why from Roy and Sara's angle they can see Felicity smiling when she turns her back to Oliver.

Roy points to Sara, blurting "Next week, thirty bucks, I'm moving it up."  
Diggle looks for the return volley but Sara's thinking about it, so he jumps in first. "I'm down. I say first day on the job, this coming Monday."  
Sara's giggles turn to a full blown smile from one dimple to another at her next words. "I'm in for both of those. I say two weeks on the job… and an extra ten if it's the elevator."  
In return she gets a "Done" and an "In" from Digg and Roy.

When they all turn back, Oliver and Felicity are standing there watching them, Felicity almost looks surprised they're even there. Both are confused, till Felicity's eyebrows shoot skywards. Then all of a sudden she's rifling through her purse. She walks over and puts down a ten dollar bill on the table between the three teammates that surprised her. Catching on faster than they thought she would, she just says "on the elevator" and without another glance at any of them, walks over to her computer chair.

* * *

**Cheers for getting to the bottom of my late night rambling/writing.  
The mistakes are a result of sleep deprivation and that is entirely my fault. So the mistakes are mine too I suppose.**


	2. What happens in the Team Arrow Van

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, I just write fanfic for it.**

* * *

"It is not going to happen." Digg shakes his head his friends sitting on either side of him, "No way."  
Roy was sitting on his left and currently ignoring his friend's pessimistic opinion, "Come on buddy. Yes… Yes… closer…"  
And Sara was sitting to Diggle's right egging the figures on with Roy, "Now. Do it now! Be a man!"

A larger figure reaches out to another figure with a slighter frame, the larger figures hand comes to rest on the smaller figure's shoulder. "Oh boy… Again with the shoulder touching"  
Roy rear's back and his hands go flying upwards. "Boo! Oliver! Come on, man."  
"A shoulder touch…? What was _THAT! Is she a puppy! _Seriously, he's killing me and I'm losing money! Jesus Ollie!" Sara, turns to the other while accusingly pointing at the screen, offended. "He's so thick!"

More head shaking followed on Diggle's part. He already knows the not-a-couple, couple is not getting anywhere this way. They're just falling back into familiar patterns. Meanwhile Roy buries his face in his hands and Sara has turned back to the screen to continue yelling at the screen in front of them. It's showing a flickering live feed coming from the security camera's from inside the villa they're parked across from. They're huddled together monitoring Felicity and Oliver's Arrow on their latest mission, which required her expertise in hacking a cartel boss' secure files.

Diggle glances sideways at his two teammates. "You both owe me fifty bucks."  
Roy half-halfheartedly tries to wiggle his way out of it, "But she almost took a bullet for him! The guy is blind." Digg chuckles knowing that, this still doesn't change the outcome considering what they've just witnessed.  
Sara's still fuming. "Oh come on Ollie! I swear he used to be smoother than that!"

Digg knew it wasn't going to happen; he'd been around for way more hand holding and shoulder touching than both. Oliver's too focused on keeping her safe and the mission of the night, Digg can tell Felicity messes with the guy's concentration and he can also tell how hard Oliver tries to keep himself in check. It happens all the time in the middle of their training sessions. The minute they hear her heels tap on the stairs, Digg magically gets the upper hand on the training mats.

Sara cuts into his thoughts, finally tearing her eyes away from the derailed crash that is the couple train Oliver and Felicity are riding on, "Since where one off bets so pricey?"  
Digg thought Roy would try to worm his way out, he didn't think Sara would get a shot in too. But he had his reply ready, "Since they carry over from last week's failed hand hold."  
Roy's nodding, in his book of disappointments; last week's hand holding is almost trumped by the awkward patting thing that's happening right now.

An idea forms in Diggs head. He suggests a general carry on contribution till the couple's first mission kiss. Raising the bet ten dollars per mission for every mission it doesn't happen, with one of the three betting on the kiss alternatively each time in turn. "Whoever's week it happens on gets the money. You guy's in?"  
Both Sara and Roy agree with head bobbing, an "Okay, I'll do it" and a "fine" in not as many words.

Turning back to the screen and considering the outcome of tonight, leaves Roy wondering aloud, "Does the guy have any game? Like any, at all?"

What they don't expect is a reply, an echoing "_I do" _in Oliver's gruff tone. It makes all the team members in the van freeze like a deer in the headlights, wide eyed and motionless.  
Then a smaller, lighter voice chimes in. Felicity's this time, tinged with a slightly embarrassed tone. "Guys, you know the comms are switched on, right?"

* * *

**I have idea's for like three more of these. So I can probably say that there'll be three more chapters. We'll see after that.**


	3. Ladies Night In

**Disclaimer: The show isn't mine, no no no that would mean pressure and responsibility. I just write fic.**

* * *

"But you're already going on a date, come on Felicity!" Sara was pushing it. Not to mention being a little nosy, but hey its girls night so she's free to be relentless. She follows behind Felicity with quick strides as they move through Felicity's apartment.

"The guys are now officially insufferable." Sara says from behind Felicity's shoulder.  
Who in turn replies "Oh come on they can't be that bad" while rolling her eyes.  
"They were," Sara insists "and it's your fault really. I can't believe you gave in so quickly, I had you going for another two weeks without saying yes."  
Both ladies settle on the couch, Felicity turns to Sara, unapologetic. "It was just too adorable to say no to."  
"Since you brought it up," Sara's eyebrow is raised "how'd he get you to say yes anyway?"

Felicity hands Sara her strawberry ice-cream, the nights pre-selected chick flick is waiting on menu screen on the television in front of them. Tonight is Channing Tatum night, considering how much heartthrob Sara's missed out on Felicity's taken it upon herself to correct this oversight.

"Are you sure you really want to know details? Wont that just remind you of the money you lost, how much did you lose anyway?" Felicity asks hoping to redirect the question as she digs into her mint choc-chip.  
"Yes I want details. That's still what female friends' do, right?" Sara's genuinely asking and dodging the question of bet details at the same time. "I haven't been 'dead' that long right?" Oh dear the air quotes again, Felicity is giggling and Sara shakes her head, definitely too many nights with Felicity.

"Alright then, well we were in his office, I had an armful of these documents he had to sign. QC must keep some of these printing places open single handed and don't even get me started on the amount of technicians we need to keep the printers in the office working. I swear, for every boardroom meeting summary brief there's a paper jam that comes right along with it and-"

"Felicity." Sarah cuts in before her friend starts going red from lack of air. "Breathe. Focus. Date"

"Oh sorry, so yeah… stack of papers to be signed, Oliver's office, oh Oliver's pen. He didn't have a pen, not a single one in his own high powered CEO office. The man didn't have a pen, like it was the first day of school. Talk about-"

"Felicity." Once again Sara steered her friend back to point, exercising her patience.

"Sorry… again… Anyway so he didn't have a pen, which is typical and predictable when it comes to that man. So I made sure I had one with me instead. When he realised and started looking around for a spare, I just set the one I had down on top of the paperwork. First he just kinda picked it up and started signing while rambling something about the checking out the Eastern Glade Park tonight and then he stopped. He just sat there looking at the pen for a second. Then he looked up at me like I had just saved the world." Felicity takes a break for another spoonful of her ice-cream and then speeds through the next part, blushing. "He basically told me that even though he might save the city, it the little things I do that save him. And then he just asked."

"_And then he just asked_?" Sara wasn't impressed instead she was little sceptical and feeling thoroughly underwhelmed. "That isn't detail!"  
"A girls got have some secrets!"  
"No way! Details or you owe me! I lost like a hundred bucks on that lame excuse for asking you out!?"  
"Nope"  
"Fine then, you'll be going for that favour then huh?"  
Felicity tries to a quick escape, using the dirty dishes as her cover. She quickly grabs their empty ice-cream bowls and shuffles quickly into the kitchen in her Albert Einstein slippers. Calling back over her shoulder "I already shot down that idea too. I won't do it. It's too soon".

Sara's quick to spring off the couch, movie forgotten, and she corners Felicity in the kitchen, blocking her exit. "Come on Felicity, I'm not asking you to eat his face. Just a quick kiss to Ollie's cheek and we're even." That's when Sara brought out the big guns. She unleashed full puppy dog eyes on her friend as a last resort. "Please help me hustle Digg and Roy? Tell me you're in?"

* * *

**Also big shout out to all those guest reviewers that I can't reply to. Cheers for the anonymous love.**


	4. The Girlfriends are In

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, too much responsibility.**

* * *

"So, is it all set up?"  
"Yes, she'll be there on the eighteenth hour."  
"Good. He will get there just before that. I'll make sure of it."  
"And neither of them don't suspect a thing?"  
"Nope. We'll be ready for them though."

After a beat, Roy starts up the conversation again, "You guys don't think this is getting a little too elaborate do you?"  
Digg turned to Roy and Sara asked, "What do you mean?"  
"We just set Boss man and Blondie up on a date so one of us could get paid."  
The other two blink at Roy, the "So?" implied by the blank look on both Digg and Sara's faces.

Digg's shrug is the only response he gets, Roy shakes his head and walks away from the central mats, to the training dummies. They told Oliver and Felicity that they wanted a team dinner. The plan is simple, Oliver and Felicity will arrive. Roy, Diggle and Sara will not. Instead they'll call and make excuses for not showing up and hope that the couple will make the most of it and sit down for dinner anyway.

Digg turns to Sara "You set up the cameras in the restaurant right?"  
"Yes, they're pointed right to the team's usual table." Sara affirms.  
Roy turns back around, slowly figuring it out; after putting everything together he's surprised at their level of cunning. "Is that what all that extra gear was from the other night," he recalls how Sara fell back while on a mission, earlier that week. She'd made an excuse to take an alternate route back to the lair; it had even fooled him till now. "I thought you were going to check in with Nyssa?" The assassin had returned to Starling with Sara, Roy couldn't figure out whether it was just to be with Sara or to make sure Sara wasn't running again. It was probably both.

"Nyssa says she puts a hundred on, and I'm quoting now, 'Miss Smoak, MIT class of 09, will make the first move on the blind Mr. Queen.'" She smiles tilting her head, "I did both."

"Nyssa wants in too?"  
"Yes." Sara raises an eyebrow at Roy's tone. "Is it a problem? Because last time I checked your girlfriend was in on this one too."  
Roy ducks his head at the mention of Thea and the implication relating to his little slip. It was his fault. He may have mentioned something to Thea in hopes that she might give a certain brother a certain push towards a certain blonde in terms of a certain date. It was all Thea needed to unravel the bigger game and weave herself into participating in the bet using Roy as her proxy.

Roy's plan, surprisingly even with Thea's help, wasn't even successful. Boss man was stupid when it came to Blondie. He couldn't believe even with Thea on his back Oliver didn't budge. So he's quick to repent, "no, no problem at all."

Digg chuckles at Roy's backtrack, "So much for 'team bonding'."  
Sara smiles at her own words, "They're a part of the team too, even if they don't know it." She nods at Roy. "Besides Thea will probably want to watch along with us right?"  
Roy is laughing, agreeing with her and he asks "Assassin girlfriend wants to watch too then, I take it?"

Before Sara can reply, from across the room, they hear a guilty, "Lyla wants to watch too."  
Roy doesn't miss a beat. "Your place then. Thea and me will bring snacks."  
"Popcorn's on us." Sara says smiling. "I'll get there a little early and help you set up the screens."  
Digg is grateful they don't mock him, "Only one assassin allowed. As long as Nyssa behaves."


	5. What happens In the Restaurant

**Disclaimer: Owning the show and the responsibility that come with that? No thanks. I just write fanfiction instead.**

* * *

Digg's moving the last couch into its new position, with Sara's help, arranging it around the entertainment system Nyssa had constructed when he hears the doorbell. Nyssa's head pops up from behind the TV where she's putting the final touches on the wiring, like she sense's an attack.

"Baby, can you get that!" Lyla calls from the kitchen, her hands are busy carrying multiple bowls of buttery popcorn. Sara's head pops around the kitchen wall, where she's now gone to help Lyla, "It's just the doorbell Nyssa." Anticipating Nyssa's reaction with a practiced ease.

Digg calls back a yes and lets Roy and Thea in. Directing Thea and her armful of filled to the brim shopping bags to the kitchen to organise the rest of the snacks with Lyla and Sara.

Digg finds Roy staring open mouthed at the three screens set up Nyssa has managed, "where'd you even find these?"  
"What you don't know, Mr. Harper, will not do you any harm." Nyssa pops up from behind the setup, finished with her wiring. Just as the other ladies emerge carrying trays filled with snack foods. After setting them down, Lyla curls up with Digg a hand coming up to rest over her belly. "Is the feed working?"  
Nyssa switches the screens remotely to the incoming feed, taking her seat in the arm chair beside Sara's. Thea, sitting on the love-seat lets go of Roy's hand to clap her own together, "curtains up, time for the show."

I***I

"You kept the notes from the meeting right? Accounting is going to grill me."  
"Left them on your desk for Monday Oliver."  
"Thanks, you're way to the Italian place right? I still can't believe Roy's skipped out of dinner."  
"Roy bailed?"  
"He's helping Thea at Verdant in the afternoon and can't get a ride, he'll be in the lair all night.  
"We'll that's everyone out then."  
"What do you mean everyone? Who else dropped out?"  
"Everyone else, Digg has baby thing to do with Lyla and apparently Nyssa and Sara... Well I didn't want details." Considering one of them was his ex, he really didn't want to ask for an excuse.

There's a silence that falls over the line then Felicity, "I'm offended, how stupid do they think I am?"  
"They're setting us up?" Oliver catches on with a stuttering cough, "how stupid do they thing WE are you mean right?"  
A giggle from Felicity's end. "Yeah, sure."  
Over the line he can hear Felicity laughing, "What?"  
"It's our chance to do the Friends thing!"  
"The what?"  
"Oh come on Oliver that was a pre-island pop culture reference!" She sighs. "No? Nothing…" Silence from Oliver's end explains a lot, "They don't know that we know! So now the messer becomes the messee! Our turn for a little fun."  
"Did you have something in mind Felicity?"  
"Yes, I'll explain quickly cause it'll have to be set up before we get to the restaurant. Sara snuck out with some camera's a couple of nights ago, now I think I know why."

I***I

Roy had gone to the bathroom, announcing his return with "I don't want to miss a second!" He is quickly seated, just as Oliver and Felicity's cars enter the camera view. They watch on as the two meet each other halfway. Felicity had played ambassador for the company at a proposal earlier so Oliver hadn't seen her all day. He must of missed her.  
Wide eyed Thea was the quickest, kind of, "Did they just..."  
Lyla turned to Digg "Was that a for real hug?"  
Digg nods in response "Those are rare."  
"Nyssa, we're so going to win tonight!"

The couple progresses into the restaurant and they are seated almost immediately, Thea knows why, "The Queen family name," she explains. At a good table too, Oliver and Felicity sit right near a window away from anything like the bustle of the entrance, the swing of the kitchen door and the smell of the bathrooms. Roy throws in a sarcastic "Fancy."

They start their dinner without a problem, Oliver is a gentleman, pulling out her seat, getting settled only after she has. They have some time before the server brings menu, so they talk. Mostly the gang sees Felicity talking, and Oliver sitting there listening. "Look at his face, they're adorable" comments Lyla. When the menus come Oliver seems to order the wine, another camera angle shows Felicity's grateful smile and when the waiter leaves taking both their wine order and meal requests with him. Both lean in to towards the middle and begin talking Felicity is animated like she's explaining something.

Slowly, however, Oliver's smile drops. Felicity becomes less animated. Oliver is quick to reply, but then he's cut off by the waiter. He sits back and takes a deep breath while Felicity sits stiffly, brow furrowed. Surprisingly it's Nyssa that catches on first, "It appears Mr. Queen has touched a nerve."

The team watches the couple lean toward each other once more after their wine has been poured and the waiter has left. Except this time eyes are narrowed, Felicity's movements are much sharper and include much more pointing. Oliver's hands are curled into fists on the table until Felicity stills. Then he crosses them over his chest and leans back. Neither of them talk, they're not keeping any eye contact either. Felicity has rolled hers and is currently looking anywhere but at her partner. Oliver's are stubbornly pointed down, like a sulking child.

"What just happened?" Silence is the only reply Thea gets. Apparently everyone in the apartment is just as confused as she is.  
Till Roy's eyes widen, "Oh... Will."  
"Will?" Thea prompts her boyfriend, while all the other heads in the room swivel in his direction.  
"Felicity mentioned a Will, like the other day. Met him in a coffee shop or something."  
"She never mentioned that to me, we had a girl's night like two days ago." Sara says, while Lyla nods in agreement.  
"She told me yesterday." Roy shakes his head. "Maybe it was nothing."  
"It's not nothing if that's what they're arguing over," Diggle can't read lips but he recognises the signs. This has happened before. The slightest mention of Barry and Oliver used to tense up so much that even his walking became stiff.

Meanwhile the couple on the screen had their entrees sitting untouched in front of them. Felicity was looking at Oliver again but the Team knew that look far too well. Even Sara cringed. That look was almost as piercing as the loud voice that followed without fail. A few seconds after, Felicity discreetly pulls out her phone, fingers flying lightning fast over her phone screen, a beep comes from Roy's phone.

_At restaurant on corner of Main St and York. Giving Digg a break. Spare keys to my Mini, under keyboard. Come pick me up. Please._

"She wants out already? Their meal hasn't even arrived" Sara exclaims. The situation worsens while Roy text Felicity back, telling her he's on his way.  
"Ms. Smoak is not happy at all."  
"Yeah we're probably not winning tonight after all."

It is almost as if Sara's jinxed herself. By the time mains come around Oliver seemingly has steeled himself. He looks up long enough to say something short. Felicity's loud voice never comes, her lips don't move.

Without another word Felicity stands, grabbing her wine glass she gulps down its entire contents, before she reaches for Oliver's glass. She doesn't down his glass' contents. Instead its contents just end up all down the front of his shirt, after dripping off his face.  
The team's eyes track Felicity as she walks away, from one screen to the next, following her figure go storming out of the restaurant. Roy pulls up, just as she reaches the road. He's taking her 'back' to Verdant.

Oliver's left in the restaurant where he makes another scene of throwing his napkin down on the table. He shoves money at the waiter and walks out too. Hailing a taxi at the curb, he's taking his phone out of his pocket and jumping in.

It's Digg and Sara that get the text this time. Oliver says that they all have the night off. After that little display, they both know that means he'll sit at home and storm and brood all night.  
"Well that was disappointing." Thea says standing. She's calling it a night; she'll avoid Oliver, she's heading to Verdant instead to join Felicity and Roy. Sara and Nyssa follow her out too after helping Digg and Lyla clean the apartment.  
"Not tonight then," Lyla sighs. She and Diggle have decided on a movie and then an early night. As Digg wraps her up, he nods. "It'll happen eventually."

I***I

From Verdant's Arrow cave, they hear the muffled sounds of the key pad from upstairs. Seconds later Oliver's descending the stair case. Felicity rises from her computer chairs and Roy strides to her side from the training mats.

When then three meet in the middle, Felicity's the first to giggle, both Roy and Oliver joins in till all three are hysterical.  
"You should've seen their faces. Sara's jaw was on the ground."  
"Thanks Roy." Oliver hands over double what Roy could have won that night.  
"No, thank you Oliver," Roy pockets the cash, "but you gotta go. Thea's on her way here."  
"Thank you Roy, honestly." Felicity smiles, "it is still early, take Thea out tonight instead. It's on us."

Oliver offers Felicity his arm like he did outside the restaurant and the two leave together. They spend the night at a different restaurant. Felicity checks for bug transmissions before they go in.

* * *

**AN: This was the last and longest of the three idea's I had. It kinda started with just the hugging and became a monster in its own right. In any case, cheers for making it through.**


End file.
